


AR UT Crossover

by YetAnotherPersona



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetAnotherPersona/pseuds/YetAnotherPersona
Summary: The events of Undertale have just taken place in the present day, and the world's governments are desperate for intelligence relating to the newly-emerged monsters. MI6 believe the monsters' ambassador could be a chink in their armour - they just need to get an agent close to them. Given the unusual circumstances, one particular teenage spy might be the perfect fit...
Kudos: 6





	AR UT Crossover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrueColours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueColours/gifts).



> This is the dumbest thing I've ever written.
> 
> When TrueColours was beta-ing my Undertale fic, she commented that Flowey would get along really well with Julius Grief. Upon hearing this, I had no choice but to write a story setting up the circumstances under which such a friendship could blossom.
> 
> I don't really plan to write any more of this, but I'm publishing it so that it can be a springboard for anyone who wants to use it as a prompt. Good luck!

Alan Blunt wasted no time on pleasantries, speaking before Alex had even sat down. "I'm sure you're aware of the situation in Oregon?" he asked.

"That's why I'm here?" Alex shot back, incredulous. "I didn't think you went in for fairy tales, Mr Blunt." He slung himself into the chair opposite Blunt's desk.

Blunt didn't smile. "It seems fantastical, but I assure you the political ramifications are very real. A nation of alien beings has emerged from quite literally underground, in the heart of a global superpower. There's not an intelligence service in the world that can afford to ignore it."

"So, do you want me to meet their King and solve his riddles three?" Alex said.

"Not quite," Blunt responded, seeming not to even register the attempt at humour. "Your mission will actually focus on the young ambassador representing the monsters."

He slides a folder across the table - it's open to show a photograph of a stocky teenager with a bob cut and a rather flat expression holding a potted plant.

"Looks a bit young for a politician," Alex commented.

"Our thoughts exactly," said Blunt. "This is Frisk - surname unknown - and... they... have been serving as a representative of monsters to the American government since the mountain opened up one month ago."

"Right..." Alex was beginning to see the shape of Blunt's plan. "Seems kind of irresponsible, dragging a teenager into the world of adults like that."

That got a bit of a grimace from Blunt, but he continued regardless. "This child is the only human who came out of the mountain alongside the monsters, and seems very enthusiastic to speak on their behalf. The Americans would very much like to know who they are, where they came from, and why they're doing what they're doing."

"Have they tried asking?"

"As a matter of fact, they have. The answers, when they get them, are vague and unconvincing."

"Uh-huh... and it seems like we're calling them a 'they?'" Alex probed.

"Indeed. That's how the monsters have introduced them, and they seem perfectly happy with it." He shook his head ever so slightly. "However, you can see how the whole thing comes across as suspicious. So young a human, appearing out of nowhere and advocating so strongly for an alien race..."

"Yeah, I get it," Alex said. And then, gesturing to another photo featuring the same pot plant, "What's this thing they're always holding?"

"Not 'what,' but 'who,'" Blunt corrected, tapping the photo. "Take a closer look."

Alex peered at the image, and then laughed in astonishment. "It has a face?"

"Indeed it does." 

"No way."

"We're in the realm of giant goat-men and animated skeletons, Alex. Is a sentient flower so hard to believe?" Blunt didn't wait for an answer. "This is one of Frisk's closest monster companions - when you meet Frisk, you will almost certainly come into contact with him too."

"Him..." Alex said cautiously. "So the flower has a gender, but the kid doesn't?"

"I am simply relaying things as they were reported to us by the CIA," Blunt explained, finally naming the organisation. "But yes, that does appear to be the case. His name, as I understand it -" and here he couldn't keep his lips from curling slightly "- is Flowey the flower."

Alex stared incredulously for just a moment, and then laughed out loud. "Alright, Blunt, well played. Mrs Jones, you can come out now. I'll admit you had me going there..."

Blunt waited unperturbed until Alex's laughter stopped, then resumed his explanation. "The CIA thinks Frisk may open up more if they're approached by someone closer to their own age - and Frisk could in turn be our key to a better understanding of what's going on behind the scenes in this 'kingdom of monsters.' That's where you come in; You'll be undercover as the sixteen-year-old son of an American diplomat, and your mission will be to befriend the monsters' ambassador and find out whatever you can about how they came to be in their position. You will have a few years on them, even with the false identity, but it's the best we can do at such short notice."

"You're serious about this, huh?" Alex asked. He'd recovered from his laughing fit and now just stared at Blunt across the desk.

"I'm afraid so, Alex," Blunt confirmed. "And there's one other thing..."

Behind Alex, the office door opened. "Hey, Alex," called a familiar, sing-song voice.

Alex sank into his seat. "No..."

"Afraid so," Julius Grief confirmed, sauntering into view. "We're working this one together. Aren't you excited!"

"Come on, Blunt," Alex grunted. "Do you really need us both for this? If Julius is already on board, just let him handle it!"

"I'm afraid it has to be both of you," Blunt said. "Depending on what happens, one of you may need to appear in public while the other carries out reconaissance. You'll both need to be ready to play the American ambassador's son at any given time."

"This is stupid," Alex groaned.

"It's a rotten excuse," Blunt agreed, "but it should be good enough for the fangirls at three in the morning. Really, Alex, shouldn't you be excited to be on the front lines during first contact with an intelligent species? It's every teenager's dream."

"Maybe if the teenager drifted off over a Brothers Grimm anthology," Alex snarked. "But I'd much rather just study for my exams for once in my life. Still, I feel like I'm not going to have much say in the matter."


End file.
